gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Ironshot
The life of the Pirate Gentleman/Duke of Jura, Christopher Charles Ironshot Early years Ironshot had started on January 21, 2008 under the name Marc O'wallace, and kept playing till the 31st of September in 2009, after he had mastered, and had other things to do, more important then the game... In late 2010 he rejoined the game, under the name Christopher Ironshot, as he had nothing much to do anymore The EITC and Britain Being new in the Caribbean and in need of money, Ironshot joined the Royal Navy as a midshipman... He soon joined the East India Trading Company as a Private. He served loyaly under his commanders, and he was even able to bring back classified info about the Spanish Army... In late October, 1745, Ironshot fled to Tortuga where he soon found the Gen. of Peace, after being accused of killing two sqadrons of marines by a courrupt commander A life of piracy After fleeing to Tortuga, he soon met Bill Plunderbones, who invited him in to the Gen. of Peace, in which he stayed loyal to the point of 1745 in which he set off to be the guildmaster of the Fleet Co, a now defunct guild. Pretty soon, he joined Switzerland, then led by Ryan Warhawk. Switzerland and Hawaii - For Crown and Country In June of 1745, Ironshot joined the Swiss Cause as a Admiral. More or less, Ironshot joined at a bad time. Queen Rose Macmorgan was facing treason charges, the king had abdicated the throne, and a whole bloody mess. Pretty soon, King Matthew O'malley came to power... Under him, the orginal government resigned, afterwards, a rebelion led by Joesph Coalsmythe ( the Current Prime Minister of Switzerland ). Ironshot had fled to Britain via Prussia and Barvaria... In a interview with him a few months later in Bern, after the rebelion, and O'malley abdicated he said "I honestly don't blame Mr. Coalsmythe for leading a rebelion, but he could of just led a petition, not a rebelion that killed thousands of people..." After King Kroshbon I returned to power, Ironshot returned as the Minister of War, and at that time, he was Minister of War in Hawaii, a British Protectorate... He soon retired from both, to his manor in Switzerland... But, in October of 1745, a storm cloud was brewing across Switzerland... Richard Venables, a personal friend of Ironshot, led a small revolt in the Sector of Jura, and his rebel army was crushed by 75,000 Dragoons and Infantry... Then, he swore he would not come back to any military or government, due to his being sick for over 3 months... He later broke that promise, after the Romanian Agression of 1745... After Venables resigned, Ironshot became the Duke of Jura. Things were peaceful, until yet another storm was brewing across the Swiss borders... Spain was threatening to take Switzerland, and quite a few changes were underway... In a journal entry he wrote "March 13th, 1746 : Spain has taken to the offensive, and threatining to take Switzerland... At this point, it is unclear in Britain will back us up if war breaks out... I am most certain we would win, though..." Citizens across Jura were ordered to arm themselves, and to protect their homeland at all costs. Mottos "Either one, send them to hell, two, give 'em hell, or three, run for your bloody life." "I shall never give up... I will fight to the bitter end, and I am willing to die for my cause" "A Scotsman never runs from a fight, no matter what enemy, or the size of their force. You fight until you die." Quotes "Boys, up and at 'em again!" Screenshots Userboxes Lazy version info Category:POTCO